marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Человек-паук
|пол = Мужской |возраст 16 (биологически 21) |статус = Жив |фильм = Железный человек 2 Человек-муравей (упоминание) Первый мститель: Противостояние Человек-паук: Возвращение домой Мстители: Война бесконечности Мстители: Финал Человек-паук: Вдали от дома Человек-паук 3 (не вышел) |актер = Том Холланд Макс Фавро (молодой) |дубляж = Владимир Канухин Иван Чабан |принадлежность = (ранее) (ранее) |игра = Человек-паук: Возвращение домой - Опыт виртуальной реальности Человек-паук: Вдали от дома - Опыт виртуальной реальности Мстители: Контроль последствий |сериал = Железный кулак (упоминание в итальянской и в немецкой версиях) Сверхлюди (косвенное упоминание) Беглецы (фигурка) |веб-сериал = Смотри игру Daily Bugle |комикс = Прелюдия к «Человеку-пауку: Возвращение домой» Человек-паук: Возвращение домой: Летать или биться Человек-паук: Возвращение домой: Школа шоков Прелюдия к «Капитану Марвел» (на экране) Прелюдия ко «Мстителям: Финал» Прелюдия к «Человеку-пауку: Вдали от дома» Прелюдия к «Чёрной вдове» (флэшбек) |ДР = 10 августа 2001 года |ДС = 29 марта 2018 года (убит щелчком Таноса, воскрешён щелчком Брюса Беннера) |короткометражка = Список дел Питера}} Питер Паркер (англ. Peter Parker) — ученик старшей школы и супергерой, обладающий паукообразными способностями, носящий псевдоним Человек-паук (англ. Spider-Man). Несмотря на его попытки скрыть свою личность в тайне от мира, он был найден и завербован Тони Старком, чтобы присоединиться к Гражданской войне Мстителей, получив в обмен новый костюм и технологии. После столкновения Мстителей, Старк разрешил Паркеру оставить его новый костюм, в качестве Человека-паука. Паркер имел репутацию в Нью-Йорке и стал локально-популярным героем. Позже он узнает о криминальной организации, управляемой Стервятником, которые создают оружия из украденных деталей технологий читаури, и Питер хотел победить организацию, чтобы стать полноценным членом команды Мстителей. После победы над Стервятником, Паркер поступил, как настоящий герой, когда Старк предложил ему стать полноценным членом Мстителей, Паркер отказывается и продолжает защищать обычных людей от обычных преступлений. Когда Танос и Черный орден начали атаку на Нью-Йорк в поисках Камня времени, Паркер помог Железному человеку и Доктору Стрэнджу отбить захватчиков. Он и Старк спрятались на корабле Черного ордена, чтобы спасти Стрэнджа от Эбенового Зоба, которого он и Железный человек бросили с корабля во время пути на планету Титан. Там Паркер сражался с Таносом — гигантским деспотом, но он избивает Паркера, а Танос стёр Паркера из существования вместе с остальной половиной вселенной с завершенной Перчаткой бесконечности. Через пять лет, Мстители отправляются в альтернативные реальности, чтобы украсть там камни бесконечности. Когда камни были собраны, Халк надевает железную перчатку и щёлкает пальцами, воскресив Паркера и других погибших. Потом Паркер присоединяется к масштабной битве против Таноса и его армии. Когда Тони Старк жертвует собой, чтобы убить Таноса, Паркер приходит на его похороны. Паркер отправляет со своими одноклассниками в летнюю поездку в Европу, но на них нападают элементалы, тогда он объединяется с Мистерио и помогает Нику Фьюри и Марии Хилл одолеть их всех. Вскоре, Паркер получает очки, оставленные Старком для него и знакомится с Э.Д.И.Т.. Позже, Паркер узнаёт, что элементалы — это иллюзии, а Мистерио — обманщик. Тогда он сражается против Бека в Лондоне, где Паркер побеждает его. Однако, когда Паркер возвращается в Нью-Йорк, Джей Джона Джеймсон показывает лживую запись того, где Человек-паук виновен в запуске дронов, и где Мистерио раскрывает его личность всем жителям Нью-Йорка. Биография Ранние годы Взросление в Нью-Йорке Питер Бенджамин Паркер родился в 2001 году, в Квинсе, Нью-Йорке. Когда Питер был ребёнком, его родители погибли, и его забрали к себе тётя Мэй и дядя Бен, который вскоре тоже погиб. Питер вырос и стал учиться в Мидтаунской школе науки и технологий; там он подружился с Недом Лидсом и стал его лучшим другом. В школе над ним издевался его одноклассник Флэш ТомпсонЧеловек-паук: Возвращение домой. Битва на Старк Экспо .]] В 2010, Паркер посещает Старк Экспо и приобрёл игрушечные шлем и перчатки Железного человека, а также автограф Тони Старка. Во время его второго посещения, Хаммер-дроны напали на Старк Экспо под управлением Ивана Ванко, Железный человек прибыл сюда в последний момент. Паркер не испугался одного дрона, тот направил свою пушку на Паркера, но в последний момент его спас Железный человек, Паркер в испуге остался один''Железный человек 2. Становление Человеком-пауком Уже в подростковом возрасте, Паркера укусил паук, тогда он обрёл новые сверхчеловеческие силы, подобные паукам, как например лазанье по стенам. По словам Паркера, тот паук умер, когда укусил его. Решив использовать свои новые силы против преступности в Нью-Йорке, Паркер создаёт веб-шутеры и синтетическую паутину для сражений против преступников и спасения людей в Квинсе, а также решает выступать, как новый супергерой под псевдонимом Человек-паук. Чтобы его супергеройскую личность никто не раскрыл, он решил бросить все свои кружки, такие как футбол и музыкальную школу. Сенсация в интернете С самого начала своей супергеройской деятельности Человек-паук привлёк внимание журналистов и фанатов супергероевЧеловек-муравей, которые сумели снять подвиги Человека-паука, например, такие как поимка вора и спасение машинот столкновения с автобусомПрелюдия к «Человеку-пауку: Возвращение домой», на видео и выложили их на и другие сайты видеохостинга. Гражданская война Мстителей Вербовка Тони Старком а.]] Однажды Паркер вернулся домой из Мидтаунской школы науки и технологий. Зайдя в свою квартиру, он поприветствовал свою тетю Мэй и упомянул, что снаружи припаркована «классная тачка», после чего осознал, что у них в гостях никто иной как Тони Старк. Тот застал Паркера врасплох, и Питер, встретив своего кумира, не мог найти слов, когда Старк сказал тете, что Stark Industries планирует дать Питеру значительный грант, которым Старк руководит для одаренных учеников, и что Питер подавал заявку — что на самом деле являлось предлогом для встречи с Паркером. Когда он понял это, Питер подыграл Старку, делая вид, что он хотел сделать тете Мэй сюрприз, после чего отвел Старка в свою комнату, где они могли бы поговорить наедине. Паркер был шокирован и пытался вести себя безразлично, когда Старк показал ему запись «Человека-паука», слухи о котором ходили в Нью-Йорке несколько месяцев. На видео был запечатлен человек в красно-синей одежде, задерживающий преступников и останавливающий быстро едущие машины голыми руками. Старк в шутку спросил, не является ли Паркер этим человеком, на что он ответил неуклюжими оправданиями, на которые Старк не купился. Паркер заявил, что видео скорее всего фальшивое и сделано на компьютере. Прикрытие Паркера было сражу же раскрыто, когда Старк сразу же обнаружил место, в котором Паркер прятал свой супергеройский костюм. У Питера не осталось ничего другого, кроме как признаться, что он на самом деле является Человеком-пауком, и является им уже шесть месяцев. Старк усмехнулся над его дешевым костюмом, но в то же время был впечатлен самодельными веб-шутерами. Особенно отметив прочность синтетической паутины, созданной Паркером. .|left]] Когда Старк высмеивал дизайн оригинального костюма Человека-паука, Паркер стал защищаться, объясняя, что очки помогают ему фокусироваться. Когда Старк спросил, почему он стал Человеком-пауком, Паркер, не вдаваясь в подробности, объяснил, что понимает, что должен предотвращать плохие вещи. Старк пригласил его в Компанию, чтобы противостоять Капитану Америке, но Паркер заявил, что ему задали много домашних заданий. а паутиной.]] Старк упомянул, что миссия может быть опасной, после чего в шутку пригрозил рассказать тете Мэй, что он — Человек-паук, чтобы убедить его пойти с ним. Когда Старк направился к двери, Паркер среагировал и прикрепил паутиной его руку к дверной ручке. Он наконец понял, что должен согласиться, после чего освободил Старка.Первый мститель: Противостояние'' Столкновение Мстителей .|left]] По команде Железного человека Человек-паук, одетый в улучшенный костюм, появился во время Столкновения Мстителей и отобрал у Капитана Америки его щит с помощью паутины, после чего отвлекся, увидев своих героев, Мстителей, назвал Капитана Америку своим героем, что только вызвало у Железного человека раздражение. Капитан Америка и Железный человек продолжали спорить из-за Договора, в то время как Человек-паук ждал новых приказов. Человек-паук удивился Человеку-муравью, который пробрался наверх щита и ударил Человека-паука, чтобы вернуть щит Капитану Америки. Когда бывшие товарищи по команде начали драться друг с другом, Человек-паук спросил у Железного человека что делать. Он сказал ему держаться на расстоянии и связывать Капитана Америку и остальных паутиной, так как Старк не хотел, чтобы они или Паук пострадали. .|left]] Человек-паук последовал за Соколом и Зимним солдатом в терминал аэропорта, после того как он забрался на внешнюю сторону окон и прополз по ним. Разбив окно, он одним ударом сбил Сокола с ног, после чего повернулся к Зимнему солдату. Остановив удар его металлической руки, Человек-паук начал восхищаться ею, что позволило Соколу схватить его и вместе взлететь в воздух. и Сокола.]] Сражаясь с Соколом, Человек-паук паутиной прикрепил его к перилам, после чего начал расспрашивать его о его крыльях и их свойствах. Зимний солдат попытался вмешаться, но Паук связал его вместе с Соколом. Уилсону удалось использовать Редвинг, чтобы выбросить его из терминала, после чего Сокол и Зимний солдат освободились и покинули терминал. Не обеспокоенный своей неудачей, Человек-паук присоединился к своим товарищам, когда те выстроились против команды Капитана Америки, после того как Вижен преградил им путь лучом из Камня разума. Когда команды начали бежать друг на друга, Человек-паук думал, что команда Роджерса отступит, но Железный человек заверил его, что никто отступать не будет. Когда он вступил в схватку вместе с остальной командой, Паук несколько раз выстрелил паутиной в Алую ведьму, в тоже время уворачиваясь от машин, которые она бросала в него, а также от хитрых стрел Соколиного глаза. Драка с Капитаном Америкой ]] Капитан Америка сбросил Человека-паука на землю, обрезав своим щитом его паутину. Пара проявила уважение друг к другу, Роджерс спросил у Паука, что ему рассказал про него Старк, на что он объяснил, что тот считает, что Роджерс не прав насчет Договора, что делает его опасным. |left]] После короткой потасовки Человек-паук отметил, что Старк посоветовал ему целиться Капитану в ноги, и попытался подавить Роджерса, связав его руки паутиной и потянув его назад, но тому удалось обернуть ситуацию в свою сторону, потянув Человека-паука к себе, после чего ударил его щитом, что вынудило Паука отступить. Пытаясь закончить битву, Капитан Америка использовал свой щит, чтобы повредить поддержку платформы, под которой стоял Человек-паук, что вынудило его поймать и удерживать ее. Роджерс посчитал его силы впечатляющими, а намерения искренними. Вернув свой щит, он спросил Человека-паука о его происхождении, и после небольшого дружеского разговора вернулся к основной битве, оставив молодого героя позади. Обратно в обычные дни Будет добавлено Конфликт со Стервятником Будет добавлено Последний тест Будет добавлено Герой Нью-Йорка Будет добавлено Война бесконечности Вторжение на Нью-Йорк .]] Во время поездки на автобусе на экскурсию в МСИ, у Питера появляется паучье чутьё, которое говорит ему обо опасности. Из окна автобуса, он увидел огромный корабль в небе над Манхетном. Он увидел этот корабль, как угрозу и поэтому надо что-то делать. .]] Решив исследовать этот корабль, Питер попросил Неда Лидса отвлечь одноклассников, пока он достанет маску. Лидс начал кричать и говорить, что прибыл инопланетный корабль, одноклассники стали обращать в внимание на этот корабль. Он одевает веб-шутеры на кисти рук, после он открывает окно и с помощью веб-шутеров цепляется за автобус. После он надевает маску, чтобы его не раскрыли истинную личность и направляется к кораблю. от Кулл Обсидиана.]] Человек-паук успевает вовремя, чтобы помочь спасти Железного человека от ребёнка Таноса Кулла Обсидиана, который чуть не раздавил его молотом. Человек-паук поздоровался с Железный человеком, а тот спросил откуда он. Человек-паук сказал, что он из автобуса, который ввёл в МСИ, когда он разговаривал с Железным человеком, его швыряет Кулл Обсидиан. Когда Железный человек сражался с Куллом Обсидианом, Паркер прибывает на поле битвы, Железный человек просит Человека спасти мага и достать его ожерелье. по городу.]] Во время сражения, Доктора Стрэнджа захватил Эбеновый Зоб, который управлял им по городу. Железный человек сказал Человеку-пауку спасти Доктора Стрэнджа от Эбенового Зоба. Человек-паук стал преследовать Зоба на паутине, тот, не глядя в глаза, сбил Паркера рекламным щитом. Человек-паук быстро очнулся и стал вновь преследовать Зоба. Хоть Человек-паук смог добраться до корабля, его, вместе со Стрэнджем стало засасывать в корабль. .|left]] Человек-паук использовал паутину, чтобы он со Стрэнджем не попали в корабль, удерживаясь со всей силой за фонарный столб. Эбеновый Зоб оторвал этот фонарный столб, и Паркер со Стрэнждем засосало в корабль. Человек-паук не смог спастись, и поэтому он просит помощи Железного человека, так как он попал в тяжёлую ситуацию. Человек-паук застрял на военном корабле и сумел залезть сбоку и проник в корабль. .]] Железный человек летит за кораблём, он говорит П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.Е. запустить броню Железного паука под координатой 17А из Новой базе Мстителей. Человек-паук решил снять маску, так как о был уже близко к космосу и уже чувствовал дискомфорт. Железный человек говорит Паркеру, что чем он дальше летит, тем больше теряет кислорода, Паркер соглашается со Старком. .]] Человек-паук уже чувствовал себя плохо, и он уже упал, так как уже не мог дышать. Человек-паук был спасён Железный человеком, который запустил в него броню Железного паука. Поскольку эта броня состоит из наночастиц, эта броня сама оделась на Паркера, он мог дышать в космосе и связываться с Железном человеком, он сказал ему, что броня махнет костюмом. .]] Когда Железный человек летел на Паркером, он приказал П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.Е. запустить парашют, чтобы Паркер шёл домой, и тот полетел. Парашют зацепился за корабль и Паркер остался в нём. После Паркер освободился и вошёл в хранилище. Когда хранилище закрылось, Паркер подумал, что лучше бы он остался в автобусе.Мстители: Война бесконечности Спасение Доктора Стрэнджа а.]] Когда Q-Ship летел на планету Титан, Человек-паук на корабле встретил Тони Старка и Плащ левитации на рандеву корабля. Старк был в шоке и приказал Паркеру уйти с корабля, но Паркер сказал, оправдываться перед Старком. у.]] Паркер перефразировал свою фразу, сказав, что он был далеко от дома и насколько его костюм был невероятно интуитивным. После он сказал, что по сути виноват Старк, если бы он не дал ему броню Железного паука. Старк начал сердиться на Паркера, а тот вернул свои слова обратно. Паркер сказал, что он должен был остаться здесь, но Старк сказал, что эта миссия грозит Паркеру жизни, и что ему надо было составить свой план. .|left]] Старк решил оставить Паркера на миссии, и спросил его, как спасти Доктора Стрэнджа. Через несколько минут, он придумал план, аналогичный фильму . .]] Человек-паук смотрел, как его наставник стрельнул в часть корабля и убил Зоба, Человек-паук быстро побежал спасать Стрэнджа. Он успел поймать Стрэнджа паутиной, до того, как его могло отправить в открытий космос. .|left]] После он активировал свои паучье лапы, чтобы удержаться и не вылететь в космос. Паркеру всё же удалось спасти Стрэнджа, хоть Стрэндж и Паркер были на волоске от смерти. После он прыгнул благодаря своим лапкам вместе со Стрэнджем, а Железный человек заделал дырку в корабле. После Паркер решил познакомиться с Плащом левитации, но тот просто улетел, а Паркер стал смотреться в это ситуации глупо. .]] После Старк и Стрэндж стали спорить, о том, что делать, напасть на Таноса на Титане или отправиться на Землю для сохранения камня времени. Стрэндж решает, что безопаснее будет если камень оставить на Земле, а Старк же решает отправиться на Титан. Во время диалога, Паркер говорит Стрэнджу своё настоящие имя, а Стрэндж приветствуется своим супергеройским именем, тогда Паркер решил представиться своим супергеройским именем. .|left]] В время их диалога Паркер слушал, как Старк решает отправится на Титан и внезапно напасть Таноса и победить Безумного Титана. Стрэндж неохотно соглашается со Старком. Паркеру же Старк говорит, что он новый официальный член Мстителей, чему он был очень рад. Встреча со Стражами Галактики .]] Паркер и Старк стали управлять, и они приземлились на планету Титан. После Паркер решил увернуться от старого корабля, но Q-Ship врезался в этот корабль. Доктор Стрэндж защитил Паркера и Старка от этого крушения корабля своей магией. и Стрэнджа.|left]] После аварийной посадке Стрэндж и Старк стали проверять корабль, в котором были слышны различные звуки. Паркер повис лицом к Старку и сказал, что его возможно инопланетные яйца матки. Старк поругал Паркера за то, что он упоминает различную гик-тематику, а после троица услышала шум. .]] Когда они поняли, что на них напали, Паркер, Старк и Доктор Стрэндж увидели группа странных личностей, которые взорвали бомбу. На Человека-паука напала Мантис, он испугался и просил её не выпускать инопланетные яйца. Троица стала сражаться против Стражей Галактики, но Паркера схватил и приставил к нему Квад-бластер Звёздный Лорд, , что они Мстители.|left]] Чтобы было всё по честному, Железный человек обезоружил Дракса Разрушителя и направил на него свою пушку. После Звёздный Лорд спрсил у них, думая, что они слуги Таноса , где находится Гамора, в ответ на это Железный человек сказал, кто такая Гамора, а Дракс Разрушитель спросил у всех, зачем Гамора. После Паркер сказал, что они Мстители, тогда поняли, что они их союзники и что обе команды пришли на Титан, чтобы убить Таноса. Создание плана Звёздного Лорда.]] Покинув корабль, Звёздный Лорд прибывает на планету, на которой они находятся, сообщая, что гравитационное притяжение отключено от его оси. После Тони Старк решил составить план, как победить Таноса, по середине плана его сбил Дракс, который зевнул. Звёздный Лорд сказал, что слушать - не конёк Стражей. Тогда Паркер спросил его в чём их конёк, Мантис сказала, что это сразу бить противников, чему Паркер и Старк были удивлены. .|left]] Тогда Старк сказал Звёздному Лорду, чтобы они помогли ему составить план, Звёздный Лорд сказал, что нужно составить другой план, Дракс предложил план с танцем. Паркер спросил у него, был ли этот же план в фильме , Звёздный Лорд сказал, что всё именно так. После Звёздный Лорд спросил у него, считается ли этот фильм классикой на Земле, Паркер сказал, что никогда не считался. После Мантис сказала, что этим человеком что-то не так, Стрэндж, в это время, использовал камень времени и стал смотреть варианты битвы, он посмотрел более 14 миллионов вариантов, и только один победный для Мстителей. Битва за Титан а.]] После на Титан прибыл Танос он стал общаться со Стрэнджем. а после Стражи и Мстители на него напали. Доктор Стрэндж активировал порталы и через них выходил Человек-паук. Он ударил Таноса три раза, но на четвёртом, Безумный Титан схватил его и придавил его к земле, а после просил в Стрэнджа. После Мантис залезла на голову Таноса и усыпила его, а Паркер со Старком стали вытаскивать перчатку бесконечности. .|left]] Человек-паук захватил руку Таноса с перчаткой бесконечности, но тот просто оторвал паутину и оглушил Человека-паука. Потом, с помощью Железного человека, Человеку-пауку удалось захватить руку Таноса, а Мантис взяла под контроль Таноса. После Небула, которая позже присоединилась к битве, сказала, что Танос страдает о том, что ему пришлось убить Гамору ради камня души, и Звёздный Лорд стал бить Таноса, Железный человек остановил Квилла. .]] Человек-паук почти снял перчатку бесконечности с руки, но тот проснулся, схватил перчатку и толкнул Паркера и Мантис. После он побежал спасать Мантис и ему это удалось. Пока Стрэндж и Старк сражались с Таносом, Человек-паук спасал Стражей Галактики, которых Танос оглушил камнем силы, когда он болтал, Паркер не смог вспомнить не у одного из них имя. Когда Танос победил Стрэнджа, чуть не убил Старка, взял камень времени и телепортировался за камнем разума. Паркер, вместе со спасёнными Стражами Галактики, пришёл к Стрэнджу и Старку, Стрэндж сказал, что уже начался "конец игры". Победа Таноса Танос всё же собрал все камни бесконечности, щёлкнул пальцами и половина Вселенной стала пропадать. Мантис, Дракс, Звёздный Лорд и Стрэндж, как и Паркер стали жертвами Таноса. Когда все, кроме Небулы и Старка, превратились в пыль, Паркер сказал Старку что ему не хорошо, и что он не хотел умирать. Паркер насколько это было возможно, но всё же, он превратился в пыль на руках Старка. Битва за Землю а.]] В 2023 году, Паркер возвращается к жизни, после скачка, созданного Халком, когда Мстители перемещались в прошлое в различные временные отрезки, чтобы добыть камни бесконечности для создания собственной перчатки. После своего воскрешения, также воскрешённый Доктор Стрэндж сообщает Паркеру, что уже прошло 5 лет после их смерти. Затем Мастера мистических искусств начали создавать порталы на новую базу Мстителей, тогда из Титана выходят Стрэндж, Стражи Галактики и Человек-паук, чтобы помочь Мстителям в битве против Таноса. .]] Во время битвы, Железный человек попал в засаду Кулл Обсидиана, но Человек-паук спасет его, зацепив его паутиной и валит монстра на землю, а Человек-муравей наступает на него ногой, убив его. Человек-паук спрашивает, всё ли с его наставником порядке и говорит ему, что с ним произошло, но Железный человек просто обнимает его. Защита перчатки .]] Позже, Человек-паук забирает нано-перчатку от рук Эбенового Зоба, продолжив дело Чёрной пантеры. Затем на него нападают аутрайдеры, тогда Паркер просить Карен активировать режим "мгновенное убийство", чтобы убить их. Капитан Америка замечает, что аутрайдеры настигли Паркера, тогда он кидает Мьёльнир, и Паркер за него крепится, улетая от аутрайдеров. .]] Однако, Танос приказывает стрельнуть в паутину Паркера, тогда корабль Святилище II стреляет в Паркера, из-за чего паутина была разорвана, и Паркер был готов упасть на землю. Однако его ловит Пеппер Поттс в броне спасительницы, а после она бросает Паркера к коню Валькирии, Арагорну, где Паркер знакомится с Брунгильдой. Однако из-за очередного выстрела, Паркер падает на землю. .]] Паркер укрывается от мощнейших ракет на земле, скрывшись под землю, но потом они все были направлены на Капитан Марвел, которая вошла в атмосферу Земли и без особых трудностей уничтожает корабль Святилище II. Капитан Америка говорит Денверс, чтобы она забрала перчатку у Паркера и доставила камни бесконечности к фургону Луиса, чтобы вернуть их обратно в прошлое. Капитан Марвел.]] Денверс приземлилась рядом с Паркером, тогда сам Паркер представился ей. Она поприветствовала его и спросила, есть ли у него то, что ей нужно. Паркер сразу понял вопрос и отдал ей перчатку. Затем Паркер увидел огромную армию Таноса и спрашивает у Денверс, что справится ли она с множеством воинов. Тогда к Денверс приходят на помощь другие женщины-супергерои, чтобы помочь ей в сражении. Потеря Тони Старка .]] Несмотря на все усилия героев, Танос уничтожает фургон обоюдоострым мечом, а после сражался против Железного человека, Капитана Америки, Тора и Капитан Марвел за владение перчаткой. .]] В конечном итоге, Железный человек собирает все камни и щёлкает пальцами, распылив всю армию Таноса, включая его самого. Но после по Тони пошла гамма-радиация, от которой он медленной умирал. Человек-паук стремительно бросился к Старку, он пытался не заплакать, увидев у Старка многочисленные раны и повреждения, сказав ему что они победили, что он победил. После того, как Пеппер попрощался с Тони, он умер.Мстители: Финал Последствия приходят на похороны Тони Старка.]] После битвы за Землю он воссоединяется с тётей Мэй, а после просмотра Пеппер Поттс, Морган Старк, Хэппи Хогана и Джеймса Роудса видеозаписи, которую Старк перед хрононалёта. они приходят в резиденцию Старков, где решили попрощаться с Тони Старком, чтобы выразить своё почтение своему бывшему наставнику. Паркер и Мэй стояли рядом с другими героями, которые сражались вместе с ними. .]] Потом Паркер возвращается в мидтаунскую школу науки и технологий, где, множество его одноклассников распылились во время щелчка, а некоторое пережил его и перешли в другие классы. К его удивлению, Паркер встречает Неда Лидса, который никак не вырос за пять лет, что значило, что он ранее также был жертвой, прежде чем отправиться в класс. Школьная поездка Путешествие по Европе .]] Спустя месяцы после скачка, Паркер всё ещё скорбит по своему наставнику. В школе было множество рисунков и видео, посвящённые в памяти умершим Мстителям, как Вижен, Чёрная вдова, Капитан Америка и в том числе его наставник Железный человек. Также у Паркера появились чувства к Мишель Джонс, тогда он решил использовать свою школьную поездку, чтобы признаться в своих чувствах. Он рассказал свой план Неду Лидсу, однако он посчитал этот план нелепым, а также добавил, что они хотели устроить поездку "американских холостяков" в Европе. Затем Джонс подходит к столу Паркера, и он тогда был растерян.Человек-паук: Вдали от дома Выполнение нескольких заданий до поездки в Европу.]] В мидтаунской школе науки и технологий, Паркер с Недом Лидсом обсуждали свою будущую поезду по Европе. Когда Лидс его спрашивает, чем он займется в свой последний день в Нью-Йорке, Паркер отвечает, что купит вещи для поездки, продаст свои экшн фигурки, заберёт свой паспорт, а также остановить преступную семью Манфреди, которая угрожала всему Нью-Йорку. ом.]] После Паркер отправляется в Деликатесы и гриль мистера Дельмара, чтобы купить у него двойной адаптер для наушников, который ему будет нужен для просмотра фильмов в самолёте с Мишель Джонс. Во время покупки вещей, Паркер успевает поговорить с Дельмаром, а также встретиться с его котом Мёрфом. Дельмар говорит можно ли ему с ними, но Паркер говорит, что там они будут изучать только исторических личностей. Также он разговаривал с ним на испанском, но потом он продолжил разговаривать с ним на английском. Потом Паркер приходит к коллекционеру различных вещей и продаёт ему всю свою коллекцию экшн фигур. Он говорит коллекционеру, что ему нужный деньги, чтобы купить подарок для его девушки. Когда коллекционер спрашивает у него отдаёт ли он Лобота, Паркер всё же решает оставить его себе, так как читал его важной часть коллекции. Затем он приходит в паспортный стол, чтобы забрать свой заграничный паспорт, чтобы Паркер смог поехать в Европу. Однако, он видит, что касса работает только одна, а в ней ещё очень большая очередь. Тогда, чтобы быстрее пройти проверку, Паркер скрытно использует свой паучий дрон, чтобы тот сменить табличку "закрыто" на "открыто". После этого, Паркер забирает свой паспорт.Человек-паук: Вдали от дома - Расширенная версияСписок дел Питера Нападение на преступную семью Манфреди .]] Ночью, Паркер надевает свою броню Железного паук и прибывает в ресторан, где в это время находилась Преступная семья Манфреди. Тогда Паркер устраивает нападение на преступную организацию. .]] Во время сражения, Паркер использует свою синтетическую паутину против них, а также у него было преимущество в том, что его броня была пуленепробиваемая, поэтому он с лёгкостью членов Манфреди. Позже, Паркер стал использовать свои паучьи лапы, из-за чего Паркер одолевает их ещё быстрее. После сражения, на место разборки прибывает департамент полиции Нью-Йорка во главе с офицером Бристоу. .]] Паркер объясняет им, что здесь произошло, и кто что сотворил. Потом Бристоу спрашивает у Человека-паука, новый ли он Железный человек Но Паркер, шутя, отрицает этот факт и говорит, что ему нужно ехать в Европу. Бристоу спрашивает у него, можно ли сделать селфи, но Паркер говорит, что в следующий раз. Представление перед публикой .]] Приняв участие для людей, у которых нет дома после скачка, организованном тётей Мэй, люди захотели узнать, станет ли Паркер следующим Железным человеком, тогда он прекратил встречу и покинул помещение, поднявшись на крышу. Там он увидел графити с изображением его наставника, на которое ему было грустно смотреть. .]] На этом же мероприятии, Паркер увидел, как Хэппи Хоган флиртует с Мэй. Потом Хэппи сообщил Паркеру, что ему звонить Ник Фьюри, но Паркер не хотел с ним разговаривать, отправив ему автоответчик и продолжал игнорировать его до самой поездки. у себя дома.]] До поездки, Паркер думал надевать ли ему костюм Человека-паука, или нет. Подумав, Паркер всё-таки отказывается класть свою костюм в чемодан, однако Мэй заметила это и положила костюм в чемодан, чего Паркер не знал. вместе с Брэдом Дэвисом.]] В самолете в Европу Паркер заметил их нового одноклассника Брэда Дэвиса - который, в отличии от Паркера и других одноклассников, пережил щелчок и вырос на пять лет, и поэтому он теперь является ровесником Паркера. Также Дэвис пытался подкатить к Мишель, что не нравилось Паркеру, тогда он сказал Лидсу, что якобы у него аллергия на духи, а рядом с ним сиди женщина с духами впереди, поэтому ему нужно пересесть. Однако это план провалился, так как Роджер Харрингтон решил, чтобы Паркер сел с ним, Дэвис сел с Мишель, а Лидс сел с Бетти Брант. Встреча с Гидроменом .]] Прибыв в Италию, Паркер узнаёт, что Нед Лидс и Бетти Брант встречаются. Одноклассники Питера наслаждались красотой Венецией, в то время, как Паркер завидовал, насколько Мишель Джонс была близка к Брэду Дэвису. Одной из частей плана Паркера по признанию ЭмДжей в своих чувствах, это покупка стеклянного чёрного Далия после убийства, которым интересовалась и шокировала Джонс. После прогулки, Паркер замечает воду, которая тут же засасывается в канализацию, что довольно-таки странно. , чтобы они с другими одноклассниками убежали.]] Несколько секунд спустя, из канала вырывается Гидромен, разбив гондолу, в которой находились Нед и Бетти. Паркер помогает своим одноклассникам спастись, прежде чем пойти противостоять элементалу, несмотря на отсутствие костюма. Паркер попытался выстрелить паутиной в существо, но это было безрезультатно. Заметив, что мост полон людей, которым угрожает опасность, Паркер в первую очередь помог им спастись, прежде чем Гидромен смог бы на них напасть. Потом на помощь к Паркеру приходит Квентин Бек и сражается против элементала. Паркер надевает маску, чтобы скрыть свою личность и говорит Беку, что он может помочь ему. В то время, как Бек сражался против элементала, Паркер пытался остановить башню, чтобы она не убила его одноклассников. В итоге, Паркеру удаётся остановить башню, а Мистерио побеждает Гидромена. Знакомство с "Ником Фьюри" .]] Вернувшись в отель, где остановился класс, Паркер всё ещё был полон уверенности в том, что он не хочет быть супергероем во время своей поездки, а настроен признаться в своих чувствах Мишель Джонс. Он кратко объяснил ей свой день, а она ответила ему, что с нетерпением ждёт визит в Францию, чтобы увидеть . Потом в новостях говорит о Мистерио, о котором также говорит ученики. Флэш Томпсон всё равно считает, что Человек-паук лучше Мистерио. .]] Когда Паркер и Нед Лидс подняли в комнаты, последний был усыплён Ником Фьюри, который уже находился в этой комнате. Фьюри пытался объяснить Паркеру то, что элементалы прибыли на Землю, однако их отвлекал храп Лидса. Потом к нему приходит Роджер Харрингтон, чтобы проведать Паркера, но он говорит, что ему хорошо. После приходит Бетти Брант и спрашивает, что с Лидсом, но Паркер говорит, что он уже спит. .]] Не выдержав гостей, Фьюри забирает его в своё убежище. По пути в убежище, Фьюри передаёт Паркеру очки Тони Старка. Когда они прибывают, Фьюри информирует Паркера о том, что можно снять маску, так как все в этом убежище знают его тайну личности. Войдя в убежище, он видит Димитрия Смердякова, Марию Хилл и, к большому удивлению, Мистерио, который просит его называет Квентином. Потом Бек объясняет Паркеру, что он и элементалы из другой Земли, которая была уничтожена последними, вместе с семьёй Бека и остальными людьми. с другой Земли.]] Паркер был очень заинтересован словами Бека о том, что он с другой Земли. Настолько заинтересован, что он вспоминает все свои знания, насчёт квантовой физики и спрашивает у Мистерио, разозлив Фьюри и Хилл, но Мистерио говорит, что ему не нужно извиняться за то, что он умнее других. Затем Фьюри сообщает Паркеру, что последний огненный элементаль будет в Праге. .]] Фьюри говорит Паркеру, чтобы тот помог им остановить его, вместе с Мистерио. Но Паркер не хочет заниматься супергеройской деятельностью. Он упоминает Тора, Доктора Стрэнджа и Капитан Марвел, которые могли бы помочь им, но Тор и Стрэндж недоступны, а про Капитан Марвел, Фьюри ничего не хочет слышать. Паркер также говорит, что он на поездке с одноклассниками, и они смогут догадаться насчёт того, что он Человек-паук, так как он отправится в другую страну. Тогда Фьюри решает отпустить его, и Паркер уходит, попрощавшись с Беком. .]] Когда Паркер освобождается, он сообщает Неду Лидсу, что он освобождён. Однако, Харрингтон сообщает им, что они едут в Прагу, так как Нику Фьюри удалось поменять маршрут их поездки, а водителем автобуса являлся Димитрий, который был работником Фьюри. Тогда Паркер говорит Лидсу, что Фьюри испортил им каникулы. Нападение на шоссе Когда Мидтаунская группа решет остановится на австрийской остановке, Димитрий Смердяков показывает Паркеру швею. Тогда Паркер идёт к ней, она представляет ему стелс-костюм и говорит ему, что он снял одежду. Однако, не в подходящий момент к ним приходит Брэд Дэвис и, думая, что они любовники, фотографирует их. Паркер бежит к нему и говорит, что он неправильно понял, но Дэвис решает показать фотографию Мишель Джонс, чтобы она возненавидела Паркера и полюбила его. Когда Паркер садится в автобус, он надевает очки Тони Старка и узнаёт, что в них находится ИИ Э.Д.И.Т.. Паркер говорит, что их цель это Брэд Дэвис, но Э.Д.И.Т. не правильно понимает Паркера, и поэтому она запускает боевой дрон Stark Industries. Паркер пытается всяческими способами остановить дрон, и в конце концов, он быстро прыгает на крышу и уничтожает дрон, не раскрыв тайну личности. Ночь в опере Паркер с одноклассниками узнаёт от Роджера Харрингтона, что они вместо карнавала отправятся в театр, расстроив учеников. Однако Паркер радуется этому, так как во время карнавала появится огненный элементаль, и Нед Лидс убеждает всех, что в театре будет весело. Паркер прибывает в театр, он встречается с Мишель Джонс, а потом ЭмДжей предлагает сесть с ней, но он не может, так как его зовёт Ник Фьюри. Паркер уходит, предупредив Лидса, а также он видит, что Брэд Дэвис показывает средний палец, из-за чего Паркер злится, но покидает театр. Сражение против Расплавленного человека Паркер прибывает на место сражения, надев свой новый стелс-костюм, сказав Нику Фьюри, что о немного жмётся. В это время Мишель Джонс, Нед Лидс и Бетти Брант уходят из театра и прибывают на карнавал, где Джонс находилась в толпе, а Лидс и Брант были на колесе обозрения. В предсказанное время и место Мария Хилл узнаёт о всплеске энергии, который сигнализировал о прибытии огненного элементала. Когда огненный элеметал прибывает в Прагу, Мистерио говорит Паркеру, что чем больше он будет поглощать металл, то он сможет уничтожить ядро земли. После прибытия огненного элементала, Мистерио и Человек-паук приготовились сражаться против него. Во время сражения, Паркер пытался увести людей и металлические объекты подальше от элементала. Потом Паркер замечает Лидса и Брант, которые попали в ловушку, тогда он решает спасти их. Лидс называет Паркера, как супергерой "Ночная мартышка", чтобы одноклассники Питера не узнали о том, что Человек-паук в Праге. Пока Бек сражался против элементала, Паркер спасал своих одноклассников, однако о случайно сбивает один невидимый объект своей паутиной, который потом находит Джонс. Человек-паук и Мистерио понимают, что им не одолеть элементала, тогда Бек решает использовать всю свою силу против него, чтобы уничтожить элементал, решая пожертвовать собой. Когда Фьюри и Хилл прибывают на место сражения, Паркер закрепляет колесо обозрения, на котором находились Лидс и Брант, а потом побежал к Беку. К облегчению Паркера, Бек оказывается живым, тогда Паркер помогает подняться ему. Фьюри приходит к Беку и говорит ему, чтобы он прибыл в Берлин и присоединился в команду супергероев, как Мстители, на что Бек соглашается. Потом Фьюри говорит Паркеру, что он способный, однако ему решать, что делать. После разговора с Фьюри, Бек решает пригласить Паркера в ближайший бар, но Паркер говорит, что он ещё не совершеннолетний. Конфликт с Мистерио Раскрытие Мистерио Будет добавлено Создание нового костюма Будет добавлено Битва за Лондон Будет добавлено Дуэль с Мистерио Будет добавлено Раскрытие личности Паркер с остальными возвращается обратно в Нью-Йорк, где узнаёт, что Нед Лидс и Бетти Брант, когда хотел им предложить двойное свидание Паркера и Мишель Джонс и Лидса и Брант. Выйдя из аэропорта, его встречает тётя Мэй, которая спрашивает где его сумка, а потом вспоминает, что она взорвалась. .]] Когда Паркер приходит к себе домой, он спрашивает у Мэй и Хэппи Хогана встречаются ли они. Хоть они отвечают достаточно неоднозначно, всё-таки ответ был в большей степени положительной. Затем он покидает комнату и направляется к ЭмДжей, так как они запланировали свидание. Паркер предлагает ЭмДжей полёт на паутине, всё-таки согласившись ЭмДжей была очень испугана этому полёту. Потом Паркер отпускает её на землю и говорит ей, что ему надо уходить. Однако, он видит репортаж Пэта Кирана, где он показывает видеозапись Мистерио, который обвиняет Человека-паука злодеем и его убийцей, а также показывает лживую запись того, что Человек-паук запускает боевые дроны Stark Industries. Затем Паркер узнаёт, что эта запись появилась на сайте Daily Bugle, глава которого является Джей Джона Джеймсон. Также Джеймсон показывает запись, где Мистерио говорит, что Человек-паук это Питер Паркер, чему сам Паркер был невероятно шокирован.Человек-паук: Вдали от дома Сцена после титров Личность Будет добавлено Силы и способности Силы ' Физиология пауков': Будет добавлено * Сверхчеловеческая сила: Питер способен удержать по меньшей мере 27 тонн, точный предел неизвестен. * Сверхчеловеческая скорость: Будет добавлено * Сверхчеловеческая долговечность: Будет добавлено * Сверхчеловеческая выносливость: Благодаря своим способностям Питер может выдержать значительно большой урон, вроде перчатки Шокера или удара Таноса. ** Повышенные рефлексы: Будет добавлено ** Повышенное видения: Будет добавлено ** Паучье чутье (Шестое чувство): Экстрасенсорное чувство, позволяющее Питеру вовремя реагировать на опасность, проявляется в виде мурашек на его коже. * Карабканье: Питер способен прикрепляться к поверхности с помощью межатомной силы. * Регенеративный целебный фактор: Питер способен регенерировать повреждения значительно быстрее чем обычный человек. Способности .]] * Большой интеллект: Питер одарён очень большим интеллектом с помощью которого является отличником школы. * Инженер: Паркер смог изобрести себе первый костюм и технологию веб-шутеров вместе с синтетической паутиной. Позже, он создал обновлённым костюм, используя технологию Тони Старка. * Тактик: Будет добавлено * Исследователь: Будет добавлено .]] * Умение сражаться: Человек-паук научил сражаться, чтобы защищать Нью-Йорк. По началу, он сражался против различных грабителей или мошенников, а потом Тони Старк нанимает его на столкновение Мстителей, где он сражался с некоторыми Мстителями, включая и против Капитана Америка. Позже он сражался против Стервятника, которого с большим усилием одолел, а также против Шокера на крыльце школы. Потом Человек-паук сражался против Чёрного ордена в Нью-Йорке, позже со Стражами Галактики, а после и с Таносом во время битвы за Землю. Когда Паркер был воскрешён, он присоединился к битве за Землю, где он сражался против армии Таноса, включая против множества аутрайдеров. Через год, Паркер изначально сражался против элементалов, а вскоре с их создателем, Мистерио, и с его боевыми дронами, как только узнал правду про него. у.]] * Мастер акробат: После получения паучьих способностей Питер стал способен удерживать равновесие практически в любом положении. Он смог сразу стрельнуть паутиной в Капитана Америки, забрать его щит и красиво приземлиться на поверхность. Когда он использовал броню Железного паука, то его акробатически способности ухудшились, из-за чего он убегал или скрывался от Мантис, Звёздного Лорда и Дракса, а также пытался уворачивался от различных инопланетных обломков планеты Титан. * Меткий стрелок: Будет добавлено * Полиглот: Питер владеет английским, также он немного владеет испанским и использовал его тогда, когда Дельмар говорил о его тёте, Мэй Паркер на испанском, а Паркер на испанском спросил про его дочь. Также он говорил на итальянском, когда готовился отправиться в Венецию. Снаряжение Униформы * Костюм Человека-паука: Костюм, созданный Тони Старком, способный фокусировать сверхчеловеческие чувства Человека-паука. ** Пояс со снаряжением: Пояс где хранятся боеприпасы для веб-шутеров. ** Паучий дрон: Будет добавлено ** Система GPS: Будет добавлено ** Карен: ИИ костюма, а также друг Питера после Д.Л.Р (Департамент Ликвидации Разрушений) * Броня Железного паука: Броня, созданная Тони Старком, который хотел отдать её Паркеру после его удачного сражения против Стервятника, однако последний отказывается. Позже, Старк дарит ему этот костюм, когда Паркер попадает на Q-Ship и теряет воздух, поэтому Старк говорит П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.Е. запустить костюм Паркеру. Далее Паркер использует этот костюм в сражениях с Таносом и во время битвы за Землю. Бывшее снаряжение * Маска шута: Паркер надевал эту маску шута во время битвы в большом канале, чтобы скрыть свою тайну личности, когда собирался помочь Мистерио победить Гидромена, так как костюм Старка был взорван. Оружия * Веб-шутеры: Пара механических устройств, надеваемых на запястья, используемых Человеком-пауком, чтобы выпускать синтетическую паутину. Питер изобрел первую пару, в то время как Тони Старк изобрел новую, улучшенную пару, которая больше подходит к его новому костюму. Несмотря на то, что новая пара сделана Старком, он лишь слегка модифицировал ее технологически, в то время как саму паутину он оставил нетронутой. ** Синтетическая паутина: Будет добавлено ** Паучий сигнал: Красный свет, испускаемый из веб-шутеров Человека-паука в виде маски его костюма. Транспорт *'Частный самолёт Stark Industries': Будет добавлено *'Q-Ship': Будет добавлено Объекты *'Квартира Паркеров': Это квартира в которой живут Питер и Мэй Паркер. Когда нужно было арестовать Капитану Америку, в квартиру Паркероа приходит Тони Старк, чтобы скрытно нанять Паркера для сражения. После сражения, Мэй помогала Паркеру избавиться от синяка. Позже, Нед Лидс приходит к Паркеру в гости, чтобы собрать LEGO Звезду Смерти, но он узнаёт, что Паркер это Человека-паук. Вскоре Паркер и Лидс решают в квартире Паркера местонахождение Шокера и других преступников. Когда Паркер узнал, что он будет танцевать с Лиз Тумс, он попросил Мэй подготовить его к балу. На следующий день, Паркер видит, что Старк отдал ему костюм. .]] *'Мидтаунская школа науки и технологий': Мидтаунская школа науки и технологий - средняя школа, где учился Паркер, вместе со своим другом Недом Лидсом. Также в этой школе присутствует декатлонная команда, организованная Роджером Харрингтоном и бывшим лидером Лиз Тумс, так как нынешний лидер - Мишель Джонс. Паркер использовал уроки технологии, чтобы экспериментировать со своей синтетической паутиной. .]] *Отель ДеМаттеис: Паркер посетил этот отель, когда он со своими одноклассниками и учителями прибыли в Венецию во время их поездки по Европе. Паркер в этом отеле звонил тёте Мэй, чтобы сказать ей что с ним всё хорошо после сражения против Гидромена, а также добавил что ему помог Мистерио. Отношения Семья * Бен Паркер † - Дядя * Мэй Паркер - Тётя Союзники * Мидтаунская школа науки и технологий ** Моника Уоррен - Учитель ** Роджер Харрингтон - Учитель ** Морита - Директор ** Кобвелл - Учитель ** Уилсон - Учитель ** Барри Хэпгуд - Учитель ** Мишель Джонс - Одноклассница, декатлонный лидер и девушка ** Нед Лидс - Лучший друг и одноклассник ** Бетти Брант - Одноклассница и друг ** Джейсон Ионелло - Одноклассник ** Зак Купер - Одноклассник ** Джош Спинелли - Одноклассник ** Ясмин Монетт - Одноклассница ** Тайлер Корбин - Одноклассник ** Зоха - Одноклассница ** Себастьян - Одноклассник ** Лиз Аллен - Бывший любовный интерес, бывшая одноклассница и декатлонный лидер ** Синди Мун - Бывшая одноклассница ** Чарльз Мёрфи - Бывший одноклассник ** Эйб Браун - Бывший одноклассник ** Салли Аврил - Бывшая одноклассница ** Сеймор О'Райли - Бывший соученик ** Тайни МакКивер - Бывший соученик * Дельмар - Друг * Мёрф * Мстители - Бывшие товарищи по команде ** Тони Старк/Железный человек † - Кумир, покровитель, вербовщик, спаситель и наставник ** Наташа Романофф/Чёрная вдова † ** Джеймс Роудс/Воитель ** Вижен † ** Стив Роджерс/Капитан Америка - Кумир, временный враг и бывший лидер ** Сэм Уилсон/Сокол - Временный враг ** Клинт Бартон/Соколиный глаз - Временный враг ** Ванда Максимофф/Алая ведьма - Временный враг ** Скотт Лэнг/Человек-муравей - Временный враг ** Тор ** Брюс Беннер/Халк ** Кэрол Денверс/Капитан Марвел - Спаситель * Баки Барнс/Зимний солдат - Временный враг * Золотое племя ** Т'Чалла/Чёрная пантера ** Шури * Stark Industries ** Хэппи Хоган - Друг и партнёр ** Пеппер Поттс * Карен - Партнёр и ассистент * Аарон Дэвис - Ситуационный союзник * Департамент полиции Нью-Йорка ** Бристоу * Мастера мистических искусств ** Стивен Стрэндж/Доктор Стрэндж ** Вонг * Стражи Галактики ** Звёздный Лорд - Неудавшийся убийца, ставший другом ** Дракс Разрушитель - Временный враг, ставший другом ** Мантис - Временный враг, ставший другом ** Небула ** Енот Ракета ** Грут * Дора Милаж ** Окойе * Племя Джабари ** М'Баку * Брунгильда/Валькирия * Корг * Миек * Хоуп ван Дайн/Оса * Гамора (альтернативная версия) * Опустошители ** Краглин Обфонтери * Говард Утка * Команда Ника Фьюри ** Ник Фьюри ** Мария Хилл ** Димитрий Смердяков ** Швея * Э.Д.И.Т. Враги * Хаммер-дроны * Флэш Томпсон - Соперник и одноклассник * Команда Эдриана Тумса ** Эдриан Тумс/Стервятник - Неудавшийся убийца ** Джексон Брайс/Шокер † - Неудавшийся убийца ** Герман Шульц/Шокер - Неудавшийся убийца ** Рэнди Вэйл * Служба столичной полиции - Ситуационные враги * Мак Гарган * ФБР - Ситуационные враги * Чёрный орден ** Эбеновый Зоб † - Неудавшийся убийца ** Кулл Обсидиан † - Неудавшийся убийца * Танос † - Убийца * Танос † (альтернативная версия) * Чёрный орден (альтернативная версия) ** Эбеновый Зоб † (альтернативная версия) ** Кулл Обсидиан † (альтернативная версия) ** Проксима Полночная † (альтернативная версия) ** Корвус Глефа † (альтернативная версия) * Читаури (альтернативная версия) ** Левиафаны (альтернативная версия) ** Огромные собаки читаури (альтернативная версия) * Сакааранцы (альтернативная версия) * Брэд Дэвис - Одноклассник и соперник * Элементалы ** Гидромен ** Расплавленный человек ** Объединённый элементал * Команда Квентина Бека ** Квентин Бек/Мистерио † - Союзник, ставший неудавшимся убийцей ** Уильям Джинтер Рива ** Виктория Сноу ** Гутерман ** Дженис Линкольн * ''Daily Bugle ** Джей Джона Джеймсон - Ситуационный враг Появления Интересные факты * В комиксах, Питер Паркер был укушен радиоактивным пауком и получил свои суперспособности. Сначала, он использовал свои силы для личной выгоды, а потом он стал использовать силы против зла, после смерти Бена Паркера. * Питер - фанат инди рок-группы * Питер - фанат франшизы и коллекционер . У него есть модели, как , и . У него также есть фигурки из франшизы Звёздный войны, а также он упоминает фильм во время столкновения Мстителей. ** Несмотря на это, Том Холланд - актёр, играющий Человека-паука, не фанат Звёздных войн, он никогда не смотрел оригинальную трилогию, но ему понравились и , а также Том Холланд признался, что ему понравилась трилогия приквелов, когда он смотрел её в детстве. * Паркер - большой фанат Главной лиги бейсбола, команды Нью-Йорка, это можно заметить по его бейсболки в спальне. * Человек-паук не разу не ударил своих врагов кулаками с его появления в фильме Первый мститель: Противостояние. Но в фильме Мстители: Война бесконечности, он бил кулаками и ногами Безумного Титана Таноса. * Комната Питера в фильме Человек-паук: Возвращение домой отличается от фильма Первый мститель: Противостояние. Например, в Первый мститель: Противостояние, у Питера была двуспальная кровать, а в Человек-паук: Возвращение домой - двухъярусные кровати. * Раньше Питер ходил в музыкальную школу и на робототехнику, но он ушёл из этих секций, чтобы больше проводить время, как Человек-паук; это говорит о том, что он может играть на музыкальных инструментах и из-за того, что он ходил на робототехнику, он смог создать веб-шутеры. * Питер является дайверским дайвером из-за старого компьютера в доме в фильме Первый мститель: Противостояние. * У Питер есть моральный кодекс о том, что он никого не убивает, Карен решила активировать режим "мгновенное убийство", но Питер сразу же отказывается от этого режима. * Человек-паук - третий герой, победивший главного злодея без всякой помощи и без различный предметов (например, Капитан Америка смог победить Красного Черепа с помощью Тессеракта), перед ним были Халк, победивший Мерзость и Человек-муравей, победивший Жёлтого шершня. * Номер локера Питера #1182. * Питер очень часто меняет свой рюкзак, который теряет, когда прикрепляет его на забор или на дерево, во время миссии, как Человек-паук. * Иногда для опасных ситуациях, Питер вспомнил различные фильмы, как "Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар" или " ". * Человек-паук - второй супегерой, у кого два его сольных фильма вышли в одной фазе. Первым был Железный человек. За кулисами * Впервые, Человек-паук упоминался в сцене после титров фильма Железный человек. Когда Ник Фьюри приходит к Тони Старку, он говорит Старку, что он далеко не единственный супергерой во вселенной, упоминая "инциденты с гамма-радиацией", " " и "радиоактивные укусы жуков". Сцена была изменена, поскольку права на Человека-паука принадлежали Sony Pictures Studios.https://twitter.com/DiscussingFilm/status/1172782239173636097 * Впервые Питер Паркер появился в фильме Железный человек 2 в исполнении Макса Фавро, сына Джона Фавро, как "Ребёнок Экспо". ** В интервью с Huffington Post, Том Холланд, исполнитель роли Человека-паука подтвердил, что тот мальчик, которого спас Железный человек от дрона Hammer Industries действительно был молодым Питером Паркером, он узнал об этом буквально "20 минут назад", после того, как поговорил с президентом Marvel Studios - Кевином Фагйи об этом. Джон Уоттс раскрыл на интервью с Uproxx, что этого мальчика исполнил сын Джона Фавро - Макс Фавро.Spider-Man: Homecoming director confirms Peter Parker's Iron Man 2 cameo * Том Холланд впервые узнал, что будет играть Человека-паука в КВM в .Tom Holland found out about his Spider-Man casting on Instagram * Человек-паук в кинематографической вселенной Marvel - четвёртое появление данного персонажа на больших экранах после , а и а. * В итальянском дубляже сериала Железный кулак в серии Драконья ладонь восьми диаграмм, Уорд Мичам упоминает Человека-паук, когда сравнивает масштаб здания Дэнни Рэнда с зданием Сорвиголовы.Vimeo: Spider-Man reference in the Italian dubbing of Iron FistЖелезный кулак: 1.04: Драконья ладонь восьми диаграмм * Человек-паук упоминался в песне "Protect Ya Neck", которая играла в серии сериала Защитники - Защитники."Protect Ya Neck" от Wu-Tang Clan (строчка: "Swinging through your town like your neighborhood Spider-Man." (перевод: "Проскакал по твоему городу, как дружелюбный сосед Человек-паук."))Защитники: 1.08: Защитники * Версия Питера Паркера из кинематографической вселенной Marvel была вдохновения для создания одного из Человека-паука, появившегося в мультфильме .Interview: 'Into the Spider-Verse' Producers Phil Lord and Chris Miller Talk Spider-Man, Stan Lee and Reinventing the Comic Book Movie * Человек-паук - третий герой, который впервые появился после выхода своего сольного фильма. Перед ним были Чёрная вдова и Чёрная пантера. Примечания Дополнительные ссылки * * en:Spider-Man es:Hombre Araña Категория:Персонажи игр Категория:Герои Категория:Люди Категория:Американцы Категория:Мужчины Категория:Персонажи фильма «Железный человек 2» Категория:Персонажи фильма «Первый мститель: Противостояние» Категория:Персонажи фильма «Человек-паук: Возвращение домой» Категория:Персонажи фильма «Мстители: Война бесконечности» Категория:Персонажи фильма «Мстители: Финал» Категория:Персонажи фильма «Человек-паук: Вдали от дома» Категория:Персонажи веб-сериала «Смотри игру» Категория:Персонажи короткометражки «Список дел Питера» Категория:Ученики Мидтаунской школы науки и технологий Категория:Линчеватели Категория:Студенты Категория:Персонажи Категория:Магические индивиды Категория:Многоязычные персонажи Категория:Живые персонажи Категория:Воскрешённые персонажи Категория:Персонажи, убитые Таносом Категория:Члены Мстителей Категория:Главные герои Категория:Персонажи комиксов